Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Stories - Shadow and Sonken
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a DeviantArt RP Story involving Sonken Chuubou (Shoukyou) and UltimateShadowNova's Original Character Shadow (Nou Vanderbilt). (Lemon Inside)


-[initial story][Shadow and Sonken (Shoukyou) Date - by deviantart users Ultimateshadownova and Fu-reiji (09/16/16)] (edited and added to by MakeBelieve)-  
:story reference: ( fu-reiji/art/Freshly-picked-634865706?comment=1)

"Letting Oneself Go"

Sonken and Shadow meet up at a patisserie shop and go inside to meet a legendary baker who is an old friend of Goei and knows of the two. They are there because they want to make their own sweets [chocolate pastry] and they are so engrossed in studying the recipe, they didn't realize the baker had left the premises. (They also didn't know that he was in on Goei's plan to hook the two up.) They began to mix said items up and some of the chocolate mix splashed back on Sonken's face and the top of her chest [she was wearing a maid outfit at the urging of Goei, and for whatever reason she went along with it. (The reasoning that Goei used was that Shadow liked that sort of thing not realizing that he did.)] She then blushes and looks at Shadow who then looks at her and his eyes lingers a bit longer than what he'd normally do.

"W-woah!" Sonken states as the batter is flying all over the place. Shadow just chuckles at her.

"Heh, you've made a mess there, Sonken."

"Oh sorry, I'm unusually klutzy today. Shadow, I-"

Shadow takes his right index finger and brushes his fingertip against her face and wipes off some of the chocolate on her face and licks it. Sonken starts blushing and quickly breathing while staring at Shadow while he tastes the chocolate.

"Sha-sha- Shadow?! Wh-what are you doing?!"

Shadow licks his fingers while looking at Sonken mischiveously. "Mm, this tastes great. Good job, Sonken."

Sonken looks away with a slightly embarrassed tone. "Yeah...thanks. Shadow?"

"Yes?"

She then looks at him while kinda miffed by that action. "Why did you do that?"

Shadow scratches his head, not intending to make Sonken mad. "Heh, well I did want to taste the chocolate batter you're making and I just couldn't help myself. I do like sweetness after all, and damn do you make some awesome sweets. You might just have a future of being a pastry chef."

Sonken begins blushing at the praise he gave to her. In actuality, she was nervous as to whether he thought she did a good job or not.

Sonken looks at Shadow with a serene smile. "Shadow...You. T-thank you."

"Sonken." He then notices that there is a sort of amarous "air" floating between them.

Sonken looks away from Shadow in embarrassment for a split-second before looking at him once more. "There's more batter on my face, if you'd like, you can taste the batter more, if you w-want?"

Shadow chuckles at that. "Well then. Don't mind if I do."

He begins licking the chocolate off of her face while placing his hands on her waist. Sonken begins to moan as his licking continues, then he moves down to her neck and starts to lick her there while she places her hands on his back and begins to rub his back spurring him on. He then stopped and notices some chocolate batter on her breasts. Sonken looks down as well and blushes harder.

"Shadow- If you want to continue, you can. I have to thank Mama for this."

"I agree, Lady Goei might be shrewd but she does know romance that's for sure. I'm glad she started this. Because honestly Sonken, I've kind of wanted you for some time now."

Sonken blushes at that and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Shadow. Thank you, I thought there was something wrong with me when Big Brother Koukin didn't reciprocate my feelings."

Shadow scratches his head obviously uncomfortable at Sonken's self-deprecation. "Eh, you know Shuuyu. He's always had a huge crush on Sonsaku even when he thought that he was hiding it. I'm glad they're together, so that oppressively confusing air can finally dissipate, hopefully." Sonken then looks away and looks slightly sad.

Sonken is anxious after hearing that and begins lamely pleading with Shadow as if he could change anything. "What about my fate? Of being his-" Shadow lightly kisses her on the lips, Sonken pulls away and places her right hand on her lips and blushes madly. "S-shadow!"

"Fate, schmate! Who cares, I mean honestly. We can't be slaves to that for the rest of time, right?" He then looks seriously at her and continues. "I'm sorry that I can't be Shuuyu, but I can love you like you deserve to be."

Sonken smiles sadly at Shadow for that last statement. "Shadow." A tear escapes from her eyes and Shadow catches it and flicks it away from her. "I don't know how this will work. But I'll give it my best shot."

"That's my girl. I promise you Sonken Chuubou, You'll get all that I am."

Sonken smiles at Shadow and takes a breath. "Shadow Nou Vanderbilt, yes, I-I'll do it. I'll become your girl. You better love me like you said you were."

She blushes and looks away only to yelp when Shadow lightly swipes the skin above her breasts with his left index finger.

Shadow playfully teases Sonken with the batter on his finger. "I'm really sorry, I just noticed some chocolate on your chest, Sonken."

Sonken blushes at that. "Shadow." She then giggles softly. "I did say you could go ahead."

She lightly giggles and Shadow stares at her and gulps. He then smiles at her.

"In that case." He returns his finger to her breast and wipes off some more chocolate batter from her. "Heh, I don't know how but there seems to be some chocolate batter on the inside of your top thingy. Heh. You can be just as naughty as your sister, you know?"

Sonken looks away and shakes her head rapidly in embarrassment. "Th-that's n-n-not t-t-true, S-s-shadow." She sighs afterwards and Shadow just smiles at her.

"Oh but it is, and I want to see you unrestrained, Sonken. Lose that properness. At least for now, I want to see your wild side. C'mon, let yourself go."

Sonken then looks away and blushes harder. "Shadow. I don't know if I can-"

Shadow kisses Sonken again, only this time it was a longer, more passionate kiss. One that Sonken didn't pull away from but instead found herself lost in. As they kissed, they started roaming their hands all over each other's bodies admiring what they were feeling. In particular, Shadow had place his hands directly on Sonken's butt and gave it a nice squeeze. Sonken's eyes shot open at that, but she didn't try to move away from him, instead she had ran her hands alongside his abdomen obviously liking his muscular definition. After a minute into the kiss, they pulled away and blushed while intensely staring at each other.

"..."

"Wow, you're a good kisser, Shadow."

"You are as well, Sonken."

"C-can we. I-I mean." Sonken takes a deep breath to steel her nerves. "I would like to continue please."

Shadow winks at her. "Sure thing cutie."

The two teenagers locked lips again, but this time Shadow being consumed by his lust and became emboldened by the girl who had just become his official girlfriend had slipped his hand into Sonken's top piece and began groping her large breasts causing Sonken to abruptly pull away from the kiss and look at Shadow mouth agape. Shadow also looks at Sonken, mouth agape then looking at his hands which were shaking. After noticing that he then looks back at Sonken with a look of guilt etched on his face. Sonken takes pity on him and moved closer to him once more.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shadow. You just caught me off guard is all. I'll be honest with you, I do have some rather naughty images floating in my head about us being together." She begins blushing. "I'm happy you find me sexually attractive. A-and I wouldn't mind you taking my first."

"Really?"

"Y-yes. I'm serious, Shadow."

Sonken nods her head slowly and the two teens begins blushing again. Then the two went back to kissing while this time, both were groping each other all over their bodies, after a few seconds of this Sonken pulled away from Shadow and began undoing the harness of her maid outfit and had casted the offending garment off to the side meanwhile Shadow did the same to his shirt although a bit more roughly than Sonken did. Sonken was looking at Shadow a bit demurely and even crouched down to cover her bra-clad chest to which Shadow found funny. Shadow walked closer to her and pulled her up to look at him square in the eyes.

"Come now. Sonken."

"Shadow...I-"

"Sonken. Are you ready for this? If not, we don't have to do this today. We could just-"

Then in a surprising move, Sonken then kissed him quite roughly on the lips to shut him up. After she moved away from him, she blushed and looked shyly away from him while lightly giggling.

"You and I are so alike, Shadow. We both think too much. Far too much. Big Sis and Little Sis are right, I do need to just go with the flow at times. Just like you want me to do, I'm going to show you my wilder side. I want this. You want this. Let's be in love Shadow. Please."

"And how can I refuse a beautiful request like that? Alright then, Sonken. Prepare yourself, because I'm going all out."

Shadow then went back to kissing her while this time unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Sonken meanwhile had a bit of trouble, but she was able to wrangle his pants off of him and noticed that his member was starting to come to life. She stopped kissing him and crouched to her knees to further stare at his underwear-clad genitalia.

"Wow, it's pretty."

Shadow just raises his eyebrow at Sonken in confusion. "Pretty? Dicks aren't pretty, Sonken."

"Yours is. Especially when it's erect like it is." She then sighs denoting being content with this train of events. "I'm happy to know I did this to you. Really I am."

"Of course you did, you're hot." Shadow says matter-of-factly.

Sonken then drops to her knees and fishes out Shadow's penis and then begins to lather it up with her spittle while licking his shaft. Immediately gripped by the pleasurable feeling of Sonken performing fellatio on him, he threw his head back and had to grip the edge of the table they were working on to make sure he stayed steady for her to continue. Sonken then alternated between licking the rod itself and licking his engorged mushroom head to create such a pleasurable experience for Shadow while she occasionally looked up to se him writhing in pleasure which caused her to grow in confidence even more. She then pulled her mouth away from him, looked up at him with a smirk on her face then clasped her breasts and smothered them over his shaft to give him a boobjob. After a few minutes of it, Shadow ejaculated on Sonken's face and began panting heavily. Sonken then scooped some of it off her face and began licking it and found that she kind of liked the taste of Shadow.

Sonken licking her lips while looking at Shadow amarously. "That...was...interesting. Not particularly bad, Shadow."

Shadow catching his breath from his orgasm. "*huff* Yeah." He notices his residue on her face and hair and decides to be gentlemanly and help her clean it off of her. "Hey, let me clean that off of you."

Sonken nods her head in appreciation and acceptance for his request. "If you would be so kind."

Shadow just nods to her and then he notices that there was a series of paper towels beside him so he handed her a roll and she wiped the rest of it off her face, breasts and hair, and she then stood back up panting as well to look at Shadow, with one of the purest yet ironically lustful smiles anyone could muster. Shadow then pulled down her skirt taking her panties with them and looked at her glistening, hairless maidenhood. This time it was Sonken's turn to be enraptured in pleasure as he sunk down to his knees and began viciously licking at Sonken's vagina. Almost immediately, Sonken had clasped onto Shadow's head as she couldn't control herself and had to grasp the table as she was facing the table as opposed to facing away from the table like Shadow did as he continued performing cunnilingus on her. This lasted for a few minutes even with Shadow alternating between grabbing Sonken's waist and grabbing her sizeable buttcheeks while eating her out. Sonken then gripped a little tighter as she had orgasmed spraying Shadow's face with her essence. He much like she did, licked her essence off of his face then wiped what he couldn't get with the paper towels. He then stood up and the teens both looked at each other completely in the nude with love in their eyes for each other.

"*pant* Wow, that was good."

"*pant* Yes, I must agree. Shadow your tongue is excellent."

"So was yours. Using your breasts as well." (He kisses his fingers in a chef's kiss.) "Genius."

"So what now?"

"Well, if you would place your hands on the table and present yourself to me."

Sonken just blushed madly at the implications but stamped down her bashfulness and did what Shadow asked of her to do. Afterwards, Sonken then turns her head slightly to look back at Shadow. "L-like this?"

"Yes, exactly. Hopefully I loosened you up enough to not make this hurt."

Shadow then licks his right index and middle fingers and rubs his saliva on his member. Afterwards he grabbed his now thoroughly lubricated member and stood behind a patiently waiting Sonken. He then grabbed her by the waist with one hand and inserted himself into her with his member being guided by the other hand. To his surprise, he didn't find much resistance from Sonken as he entered her. He was eternally thankful for that and didn't even register in his mind to try and question her on why that was. He just chalked it up to his previous handiwork. Regardless he simply just didn't care.

"Oh-" She then throws her head back in pleasure as Shadow kept pistoning into her.

"What is it, Sonken?" Shadow lightly taunts while his face heats up in sexual excitement.

Sonken gasps at Shadow, then begins pleading with him lost to the passionate lovemaking. "I-I CAN FEEL YOU! Mm~ Please love me Shadow. Love me~ Please. please. please! please-"

As she kept her chants of please, Shadow began moving in her. As he thrusting over and over again, back and forth repetitiously to increase the pleasure for both of them. He was slamming into her so relentlessly. As he continued the pace never changed, he didn't stop and he sure didn't slow down which was something Sonken absolutely loved. She didn't want him to coddle her. She just wanted her man. Right then, right there and she loved the fact that he recriprocated her desires and wishes. As he was hammering into her, he snaked his hands to her front and grabbed her breasts and began tossling them. He alternated between fondling the whole of the breasts and tugging at her nipples. This sent Sonken into overdrive as she had reached behind her and grabbed his waist in order to keep him going. As strong as he was, as fast as he was. She didn't want him to stop for any reason whatsoever. After some time with this, Shadow pulled out of her which confused and disappointed her only to turn her around and he plunged into her again with her back resting on the table. He hammered into her again with the same intensity while engaging in a very heated, very passionate kiss with her.

"S-Shadow! T-this is...I'm..."

"S-Sonken! I-I'm...I'm going to...come..."

They were so completely caught up in their lust they didn't notice a purplenette woman wearing an equally purple kimono who had came into the bakery with a shaggy-haired dark-skinned man with an skull-eyepatch over his right eye wearing a basic yellow shirt and black pants. The two looked at the couple as they were caught up in their passions and simply smirked to each other and shared a rather innocent kiss while holding hands and waiting for the couple to finish. To which they didn't have to wait long because Sonken and Shadow felt themselves coming to a close which forced Shadow to slow down and pull out of her while he shot his essence to the side on the floor. Then he looked back at Sonken who just stood there in shock.

Shadow lightly shakes her to try and get her attention as she just froze up for reasons unknown to him. "Sonken? Sonken?" He continues shaking her lightly to gain her attention. That is until she just pointed directly ahead of her, confused Shadow turned around and saw Kakouton face-palming while Goei was doing some sort of weird congratulatory dance, Shadow froze up as well.

Goei looks at the two with a weirdly elated look on her face. "Ah ha ha. You've finally did it." She finally notices that they were nearly frozen in shock and turns her head to the side in confusion. "Oh come on you two. You didn't have to stop on our accord. We just wanted to see what techniques you could possibly come up with that we could steal from you. But it seems like you didn't come up with anything. Poo!"

"Uh...uh...I...I...I..." He turns slightly to see Kakouton facepalming. "...Ton..."

Kakouton stops facepalming and just sighs. "We knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But here? Now?"

Sonken and Shadow just stammers out a response. "Well...I.."

Goei then smiles at them. "Oh come on you two, Mr. Kei wouldn't be so mad about this."

Kakouton just looks at her incredulously. "You sure about that babe. I mean he threw quite the hissy fit when you and I was in here."

Goei then puts her left finger to her chin thoughtfully. "You're right. He did. He wouldn't even let me order from here for two weeks."

"Yeah, Moutoku had to smooth things over with him. Haha. But it was time well spent. Just like I bet this will be, right Sonken? Shadow? Hahaha."

Sonken and Shadow just looked mortified at being caught despite knowing Goei was a shrewd and perverted woman who rented this building out for probably this exact purpose.

Goei then looks at Shadow seriously activating her "mother" mode. "Now, Shadow. You had better take care of my daughter. If you make her cry..." Kakouton grabs her hand to calm her down to which works.

Kakouton felt as he had to defend his friend Shadow. "Don't worry, Shadow's not stupid. Besides Moutoku would have his head if he did. Not to mention Sonsaku as well."

"Don't worry about that. I'll love her with all of my heart. She's definitely worth it."

Sonken then blushes and turns to Shadow. "Shadow. And I'll promise to keep you happy." They kissed while still nude in front of Goei and Kakouton who both then notice Shadow's member is about to spring to life, they decided to put the kibosh on this before they make a bigger mess.

Goei claps her hands to get their attention. "Okay okay lovebirds. Mr. Kei's due to be back in one hour and this place is a wreck. I'm positive he wouldn't want to come back to his kitchen smelling like sex. Get to cleaning you two."

Shadow's member then rescends back to it's original size and they went to fetch their clothes and afterwards cleaned up the kitchen of the bakery. Then all four of them left the establishment and got on the nearest bus to head back to Shuuyu's with the respective couples holding their respective partners hands. Goei didn't pass up the opportunity to tease the two newly-minted lovers though. To both Sonken's and Shadow's eternal embarrassment, but all in all, this would be a day that the teenagers would never forget.

-END-


End file.
